The Originals: Always
Season Summary This season picks up seven months after the family flees the French Quarter, the result of losing a turbulent battle for their home. The Old Ones, a special type of vampire, follow them and have a special interest in Angelique Mikaelson. Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston pinpoints Klaus as the perpetrator of a harrowing event on New Years' Eve and sends his most trusted after the hybrid. The rest of the siblings have scattered in the wake of Markos' terrifying powers, leaving Klaus alone. Elijah finds himself in Tibet, training absolute control with a mysterious gentleman. Elsewhere, Angelique begins to succumb to her darker instincts, and new players in the game catch Klaus off guard. Meanwhile, Christabella begins playing the various sides against each other. As Finn spirals, Kol finds sympathy for the "eternal sycophant." Mikael takes upon himself a protegee, his desire for vengeance temporarily sated. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (24/24) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (24/24) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (11/24) (eps 1, 3, 8, 11-12, 19-24) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (24/24) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (21/24) (eps 6-24, recurring previously) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (24/24) * Yusuf Gatewood/Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (24/24) * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson (24/24) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (23/24) * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux (23/24) * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen (22/24) * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer (22/24) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (17/24) (eps 1-17) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (22/24) * Imogen Poots as Tess Smith (20/24) (eps 4-24) * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin (21/24) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (20/24) * with Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope (20/24) * and Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston (15/24) (eps 15-24, recurring previously) Guest Cast * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle (17/24) * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny (17/24) * Elizabeth Olsen as Anica (16/24) * Chris Wood as Kai Parker (15/24) * Candice King as Caroline Forbes (15/24) * Claudia Black as Dahlia (13/24) * Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker (13/24) * Alexia Fast as Clarice (13/24) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (13/24) * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (12/24) * Sasha Roiz as Solomon (12/24) * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi (12/24) * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe (12/24) * Michaela McManus as Jules (11/24) * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos (10/24) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (10/24) * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (9/24) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson (9/24) * Alexis Denisof as Cerdic (8/24) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (8/24) * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura (8/24) * Lance Reddick as Roan (6/24) * Clive Standen as Killian (5/24) * Alice Evans/Leven Rambin as Esther (5/24) * Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucan (4/24) * Tatiana Maslany as Tatiana Matthews (4/24) * Naveen Andrews as Attorney-General Carter al-Hazmi (4/24) * Samaire Armstrong as Secretary of HHS Kendra Hughes (4/24) * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (4/24) * Michael Boatman as Secret Service Agent Jason Clarkson (4/24) * Morris Chestnut as Secret Service Agent Liam Richards (4/24) * Mark Dacascos as Senator James Chen (4/24) * Lauren German as Secretary of State Veronica Banks (4/24) * Tahmoh Penikett as Senator Gregory Fawkes (4/24) * Samantha Noble as Secret Service Agent Marilee Kerr (4/24) * Terry O'Quinn as Secretary of Defense Hank Masters (4/24) * Ethan Suplee as Secret Service Agent Franklin Sterns (4/24) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne (4/24) * Chelsea Halfpenny as Miriam (3/24) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (3/24) * Willa Holland as Tristiana Laveau (3/24) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (2/24) * Gaia Weiss as Aslaug (2/24) * Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova (2/24) * Nishi Munshi as Gia (1/24) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (1/23) * Adam Brody as Vincent Markowitz (1/23) * Thomas Kretschmann as Hector (1/23) * Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid (1/23) * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston (1/23) * Sonya Salomaa as Mercy Graves (1/23) * Stacey Farber as Stacy McAlister (1/23) * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair (1/23)/Kali (1/23) Episodes * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood, Part 1 * Bad Blood, Part 2 * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan * Nothing Stands In Our Way Trivia * This season's subtitle, Always & Forever, refers to the Mikaelson family's agreement to remain together despite adversity by any means necessary. This very bond will be tested by multiple new threats from all sides- all of whom appear to have interest in procuring the family for one reason or other. Loyalties will be tested, trials will be faced, and families will be torn apart. * The theme of this season is: FAMILY. * 19 characters are given starring credits, with 11 returning from last season. * This season begins in July 2013 and ends in November 2014. * The main antagonists of this season are Christabella Marcoux, Ethan Pope, Davos, and Dahlia. Category:Series